The purpose of this contract is to assist the Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE) by providing technical support services for the management of activities within the four major organizational units of the DCE: Office of the Director, Biological Carcinogenesis Program, Chemical and Physical Carcinogenesis Program, and Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program. These support services fall into two major areas: 1) document preparation and 2) conference and meeting management. The first task area, document preparation, can be divided into two major categories: 1) preparation of documents describing past, current, and planned Division programs or specific activities, and 2) preparation of handouts, slides, and other graphics for use in presentations to various organizations and groups. The intramural site visit books and the Board of Scientific Counselors' books are typical of major documents which would be prepared using these support services. Graphic services and slide preparations are used for the National Cancer Advisory Board Annual Program Review and other DCE meetings. Under the second task area, conferences and meeting management, the contractor will provide logistical support services for Division conferences, meetings, and workshops. In general, this will include providing assistance in site selection; preparation and distribution of invitations, agenda, and other pre- and post-- conference materials; hotel and air reservations; reimbursement of participant expenses and recording services.